The Fairy and The Samurai
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: A new girl joins Kadic Academy. Will she be able to fit in or want to go back home? Can she earn the Lyoko Warriors trust?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone this is my newest story and I'm really excited to share this with all of you! Please leave a review if possible thank you!**

 **"No! Seriously?" The gang peeked around the corner to find Ulrich pacing back and forth while talking on his phone.**

 **"He looks really upset. I wonder what's happening." Aelita wondered aloud as she and her friends continued to stare at the boy.**

 **Ulrich continued to pace furiously and went out of hearing range of the group; he angrily pressed on his phone and shoved it into his pocket before sulking off into the woods.**

 **Yumi quickly chased after the boy, leaving the others behind.**

 **"Ulrich? Ulrich!" She called as she caught up.**

 **"Not now Yumi." Ulrich walked away but Yumi continued after him.**

 **"What's going on?" Yumi asked, trying to keep up with her friend. Ulrich continued to sulk away from the girl, leaving her alone until the rest of the group caught up with her.**

 **"Did he say anything?" Odd asked, peering at the girl.**

 **"No, he ignored me," Yumi said; everyone exchanged a look before turning around and heading back to the school.**

* * *

 **"Ok, so this is the cafeteria. Breakfast is served from 6:30 until 7:45. Lunch is from 11 to 12 and dinner starts at 7 and ends at 9. Here you will find most of your classmates and an arrangements foods prepared daily in the back. Every week I will send out a menu to let you know what will be served. Right now is lunch, why don't you go grab a plate and then afterward my daughter, Elisabeth, will escort you back to my office to continue to tour." the principal gave the brunette beside him a smile as his daughter grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the long lunch line.**

 **"Ok, so for starters, the name is Sissy NOT Elizabeth. Also, grab a tray and let's start, today is nacho day but there is an alternative sandwich if you'd prefer." Sissy showed the brunette how everything worked, what to say and how the food was either placed or picked up from the assembly onto her tray.**

 **"Wow, this is so different. Thank you, Sissy." The brunette gave the taller girl a smile and followed her around until something caught her eye.**

 **"Hey, where are you going?" Sissy called after the girl as she began to run towards a familiar group of people.**

 **The girl gently put her tray on the table before wrapping her arms around the neck of Ulrich Stern.**

 **"Ulrich! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much and I'm so happy we can finally go to the same school!" The girl released her arms when the boy pushed her away, shock and sadness began to cloud her eyes.**

 **"Uh, Ulrich who is she?" Jeremie asked while everyone else at the table was silently watching.**

 **"Ugh, seriously Asa you couldn't message me that you were here?" Ulrich glared at the brunette.**

 **"Sorry I thought I would surprise you and think that you would be happy to see me! We haven't been in the same room, let alone the same country in what? Four maybe five years?" the brunette, Asa, returned the boy's glare and folded her arms.**

 **"No, I'm not happy. This is my school and you can't just barge in here. Seriously Asa just leave." Ulrich crossed his arms and refused to meet the girl's eyes.**

 **"Fine." Asa grabbed her tray and returned to Sissy.**

 **"So, like, how do you know Ulrich?" Sissy asked, unsure of how to act around the girl.**

 **"Isn't it obvious?" Asa asked, drawing the attention of the cafeteria.**

 **"Uh, should it?" Yumi questioned, glancing between Asa and Ulrich.**

 **"Well yeah I mean my name is Asa Stern! I'm Ulrich's twin sister, duh." Everyone's eyes widened in shock while Sissy's mouth dropped open and Ulrich tried to hide behind his eyes.**

 **"Wait, you have a sister?" Jeremie asked, standing up in shock.**

 **"And she's your twin?!" Odd added in almost as much shock as Jeremie.**

 **"Yeah." Ulrich quietly groaned out.**

 **"Wow seriously? These are your friends, right? Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Yumi? You've told me about them but they have no idea who I am?" Asa asked, glaring at the boy slowly sinking into his chair.**

 **"Look I never thought you would actually come here. You've been away for so long." Ulrich tried to defend himself.**

 **"Guess I'm just not that important to you anymore." Tears welled in Asa's eyes and she dumped her tray into the trash and walked out of the cafeteria; Sissy closed her mouth and followed the girl out, giving Ulrich one last look before leaving.**

 **Ulrich banged his head against the table as the cafeteria slowly began to fill with noise. The rest of his friends quietly ate their lunch, trying to process the news they just found out and what to ask the boy. Yumi's mind filled with questions and she ached for an answer but she could tell that asking right now would mean Ulrich would get even more agitated and most likely wouldn't answer; just like he did the other day after his phone call...**

 **"Oh my- you knew she was coming didn't you?" The Asian narrowed her eyes at the boy as he slowly raised his head.**

 **"What do you mean Yumi?" Aelita asked, glancing at the two friends.**

 **"The phone call, remember from the other day. Ulrich, you knew your** _ **sister**_ **was coming here and you didn't say anything to us or even go and greet her?"**

 **"I just didn't know what to say or how to tell everyone. Honestly, I didn't think she would go through with it."**

 **"Oh, and why is that?" Yumi crossed her arms and leaned back waiting for his answer.**

 **"Well, Asa has been in the United States studying at this prestige fashion school. All her friend are there and she even has a boyfriend, Todd or something. Her whole life was back in the US and when she said she was transferring I didn't want to take her seriously."**

 **"You mean your sister flew all the way from the US to go to the same school as you and you totally blow her off? Ulrich, I'm sorry, but you are a really bad brother. I couldn't imagine being that way from Hiroki for that long and then feeling almost nothing when he returned!" Yumi's anger boiled over into her words as she lashed out at Ulrich.**

 **"Yeah well guess what your family is a lot better than mine!" Ulrich yelled before stomping off into the boys' dormitory.**

 **"Uh, so this is weird," Jeremie claimed, pushing his glasses up on his nose.**

 **"Yeah, I think Yumi and I will go find Ulrich's sister," Aelita claimed, looking around for approval.**

 **"Sounds good, Odd and I can go check on Ulrich. Let me know how it goes on your end." the boys waved goodbye as they headed in the opposite direction of the girls.**

* * *

 **"So this is your room, your roommate's name is Aelita Stones. Sorry, you have to room with the female Einstein but she's the only girl without a roommate." Aelita and Yumi halted around the corner as they heard Sissy's voice.**

 **"Wait she's my roommate? I wonder why no one told me." Aelita whispered.**

 **"Probably left it up to Sissy and she spaced it in that air head of hers." Yumi chuckled.**

 **"Thanks, uh, do I like get a key or something?" Asa asked, holding out her hand.**

 **"Oh right, sorry totally forgot. Here you go!" Sissy cheered.**

 **"See told ya." Yumi and Aelita quietly chuckled as they heard Sissy say her goodbye.**

 **"Well, I guess its time for me to introduce myself to my new roommate." Aelita smiled at Yumi before turning the corner and heading towards her room.**

 **Aelita opened the door to find her room almost completely covered in fabric.**

 **"Oh woah, what's going on?" Aelita asked, her smile replaced with a look of shock.**

 **"Oh sorry, one of my suitcases got packed too tightly and kind of exploded. I'll clean it up promise. My name's Asa." Asa removed a thick looking blue piece of fabric from the top of her head before extending her hand.**

 **"Oh, no trouble. My name is Aelita, your new roommate." Aelita shook the girl's hand while offering to help her clean up.**

 **"Thanks. So Aelita how shocked were you to find out Ulrich had a twin?" Asa asked as she began to fold numerous items and pack them back into her pink suitcase.**

 **"Honestly I was really shocked. Ulrich and I have been friends for such a long time, I thought he would've trusted us enough." Aelita claimed, feeling a little more at ease to express her feelings.**

 **"Yeah seems he wanted me to stay a secret which he could've kept too. It's not like I actually wanted to come here and leave ll my friends behind." Aelita looked over at the girl, a look of realization coming over her.**

 **"Wait you didn't want to come to Kadic?" Yumi asked in the doorway.**

 **"Yeah, that's what I just said. Dad gave me a choice, either I come to Kadic or Ulrich had to go to the States. Seemed a lot easier for me to move than Ulrich, he really loves this place I couldn't tear it away from him." Asa folded the last bit of fabric before zipping the suitcase closed.**

 **"But what about all your friends?" Aelita asked; no one noticed Yumi still in the doorway with her phone out.**

 **"They understood and they all pitched in and bought my this Ipad so I can skype with them when I want to." Asa pulled out a lime green tablet and showed it to Aelita, a look of sadness in her eyes.**

 **"Wow, I can't believe you moved her just so Ulrich could stay. You are a really good sister." Aelita smiled at the girl.**

 **"I'm glad someone thinks that. I didn't tell Ulrich about the choice dad gave me cause I didn't want him to try to be the big brother and move for my sake; I wanted to do it for him." Asa sat on her bed, her Ipad gently placed on her lap.**

* * *

 **"Ulrich come on let us in!" Odd yelled as he pounded on the door.**

 **"Go away Odd." the boys heard Ulrich yell through the door.**

 **"Fine if you're not gonna open up then I'll just use my key! HA!" Odd reached into his pocket but couldn't feel anything.**

 **"You mean the key that's still sitting on your dresser cause you keep forgetting it every morning?" Ulrich yelled as the boy continued to check his other pockets.**

 **"Crud," Odd sighed and collapsed against the door.**

 **"Great, Odd way to forget your key, again." Jeremie sighed as he phone began to vibrate. "Oh, its Yumi," Jeremie answered his phone.**

 **"Hey, put your phone on speaker so Ulrich can hear this, 'kay?" Yumi whispered.**

 **"Hey Ulrich, Yumi wants you to listen. I hope you can hear through that thick door." Jeremie yelled before putting his phone on speaker.**

 _ **"Wow, I can't believe you moved here just so Ulrich could stay with us." Aelita's voice rang out over the tiny speaker. Odd picked up his head and stood up, trying to listen and not make a lot of noise.**_

 _ **"I didn't tell Ulrich about the choice dad gave me cause I didn't want him to try to be the big brother and move for my sake; I wanted to do it for him." Asa's voice came over and Jeremie could feel the sadness in her tone.**_

 **Suddenly Odd heard the door unlock as Ulrich opened it. The boy quietly walked over to the phone as the girl's continued to talk.**

 **"Wait, Asa had to come here? Why?" Ulrich narrowed his eyes before running down the hallway.**

 **"Hey wait up!" Odd yelled, wanting to chase after the boy but waited for Jeremie to gather his things.**

 **"Uh oh, this isn't good," Jeremie said as he pulled out his laptop.**

 **"Oh come on really?" Odd irritably sighed as the computer began to beep, signaling X.A.N.A's attack.**

 **"Call Yumi and Aelita. Hopefully, we can deactivate it before finding out what his true attack is." Jeremie said as the boys ran the opposite direction of Ulrich.**

 **"Shouldn't I call Ulrich?" Odd asked as he chased after the blonde boy.**

 **"No, I think it would be best for him and his sister to talk. He might be mad but it's for the better." Jeremie clarified as they made their way down to the factory.**

 **"Okay Yumi and Aelita are heading here, I guess Ulrich called Asa and they're going to meet in the park so she already headed out," Odd said, hanging up his phone and shoving it into his pocket.**

 **"Good let's do this then," Jeremie said.**

* * *

 **"Asa!" Ulrich called as he spotted his sister sitting at one of the benches; she was gazing up at the tree that overshadowed a large part of the bench.**

 **"Hey, why did we have to meet? Thought you were still all angry at me." Asa said as she met her brother's gaze.**

 **"I'm really sorry Asa. I had no idea that you didn't have a choice. Why didn't you tell me?" Ulrich said, reaching out his arms and hugging the girl.**

 **"Cause I know how much you love this place and all your friends, I couldn't let dad take that away from you." Asa began to tear up as she hugged her brother tightly.**

 **"But your dream of becoming~Ah!" the two broke their embrace as the ground began to shake violently.**

 **"Woah didn't know this place had earthquakes!" Asa yelled as the shaking became more intense and she fell to her knees.**

 **"Yeah, me either." Ulrich looked around, trying to figure out what was happening.**

 **"Ulrich, look out!" Suddenly the boy was pushed onto the ground.**

 **"Ouch, Asa what was that for?" He asked as he tried to regain his balance while the ground continued to shake. "ASA!" He screamed and crawled over to his sister.**

 **Asa was pinned to the ground by one of the tree branches, it had landed on her legs. Even though they both tried to free the girl she knew it was no use.**

 **"Ulrich its not moving and I fear more are gonna fall! You have to get out of here!" Asa yelled, tears burning her eyes.**

 **"I, I can't just leave you here!" Ulrich said, still trying to move the branch. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate.**

 **"Ulrich, trouble on Lyoko we need your help!" Jeremie yelled into the line.**

 **"I knew this had to be X.A.N.A's doing. Okay, I'll get there as fast as possible." Ulrich replied. "Asa I'm gonna go get help. I promise you'll be okay." Ulrich gave his sister one last look before running off.**

 **Ulrich ran as fast as he could towards the factory, sliding down the rope and entering the elevator. He stepped into one of the yellow chambers and listened as the machine whirred to life, sending him to the virtual world, Lyoko. He dropped onto to the false snow-covered ground as a motorbike appeared before him.**

 **"Okay Ulrich, straight ahead you'll catch up to others." Jeremie's voice rang through Ulrich's ears as he hopped onto the bike and sped away.**

 **"Hey Jeremie, I know we're not supposed to return to the past anymore but with this attack, I think we need to," Ulrich said as took a few twists and turns.**

 **"I think you're right. I'm sure there are buildings falling and people hurt cause of the giant tremors happening." Jeremie said.**

 **Soon Ulrich could make out the faint outline of Aelita, Odd and Yumi as they flipped and danced around their opponents. Odd shot out arrow after arrow at the rotating cubes while Yumi's fans sliced through the flying bugs. Ulrich joined the fight, deflecting the shots aimed for Aelita.**

 **"Well hey there princess, need some help?" Ulrich said with a sly smile.**

 **"Why whatever would I do without you?" Aelita giggled as the boy burst forward and pierced the X.A.N.A mark on the block, causing it to explode.**

 **"Hey, way to join just in time Ulrich," Yumi said, trying to catch her breath as the rest of the enemies fell.**

 **"Yeah too bad you missed the really fun part." Odd laughed as Aelita lead them towards a glowing red tower.**

 **"Well thankfully this fun trip can be over," Jeremie said to his friends as Aelita entered the tower.**

 **"Yeah I can't wait for a do-over." Ulrich sighed as he waited for the blinding white light to take them all back to the past.**

 **"Gonna be nice to your sister this time?" Yumi asked as her body was washed away by the light.**

* * *

 **It was almost lunch time as the group waited outside the principals office. The small group was whispering to each other until they heard the door begin to open. Sissy walked out followed by Asa and the principal.**

 **"Ok so my daughter Elisabeth can...Well isn't this a surprise! Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie what are you all doing here?" Principal Delmas asked, looking at the students.**

 **"Well we actually came to welcome my sister to the school, mind if we give her a tour?" Ulrich said, reaching out his hand for Asa. He watched as her face lit up with joy as she took his hand.**

 **"Well that is very sweet of you all. Elisabeth, you're off the hook now and may return to your regular schedule." Principal Delmas gave all his students a kind smile before returning to his office and shutting the door.**

 **"Come on Asa, let's show you around," Ulrich said, smiling at his sister.**

 **"Thank you, Ulrich, really." Asa smiled back at her brother as the group walked down the school's hallways.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

 _Its been one week since I came to Kadic Academy in France. I've had a lot of fun and made some new friends. One thing that does strike me as odd is how Ulrich and his friends keep going to the nurses office or disappearing. Every time I talk to Ulrich about it he just shrugs me off and refuses to give me a straight answer. I hope he's not doing anything dangerous...Oh also there's this new guy at school, well he's not exactly new I guess he's been really sick but he's finally feeling better so he came back. He's really nice and is in my advanced writing class. We're working a play write later today, I hope Chad won't mind haha._

Asa closed her diary and put it away on her nightstand. She then grabbed some paper and began to write:

 _Hello Chad. It's been awhile since we've spoken and I was wondering when are we going to face time again? I really miss you and I hope during_ break _my parents will let me fly down to visit. How are classes going? I've been texting you every day since I got here but you never reply, why is that? I also still wear the promise ring you gave me, I absolutely love it. Well, hopefully, you'll respond to this letter._

 _Talk to you soon, Asa_

Slowly the girl folded her letter and sealed it away in an envelope.

"Well, you're certainly up early." Aelita yawned from the bed across the room. The pinkette rose from her bed and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah, I've always been an early riser." Asa smiled as she put on her shoes and opened the door. "I've got a letter to mail. See ya at breakfast!" Asa called back as she headed down the hallway towards the main office. Asa entered the office, greeting the various reception ladies as she made her way to the post office box. Carefully she slid her letter into the box with a smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." The girl turned around to face the dark brown eyes of William.

"Just dropping off a letter. What are you doing here?" Asa asked, putting her hands behind her back as she arched towards the taller boy.

"Picking up some of the work I missed when I was sick." William laughed as he scratched his head, "I missed a lot sadly."

"Yeah I think someone said you missed like a whole semester, right?" Asa questioned as the two head out of the building and towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sadly that's true. I hope I can still make it all up." William said.

"Well if you need I can help you. I'm ahead of all my classes right now so I have some free time to help you catch up." Asa smiled up at the boy as he opened the door to the cafeteria for her.

"Man, that would be amazing, thanks!" William exclaimed as he handed a tray to Asa and grabbed one for himself. The two kept exchanging words as they filled their trays with various breakfast foods.

"Oh there's Ulrich and everyone else, I'll talk to you later William." Asa waved goodbye at the boy as she walked over to greet her brother. Asa took a seat across from Ulrich and beside Aelita, the two roommates shared a smile before beginning to dine in.

"So, uh, Asa I saw you talking with William," Ulrich claimed, not making eye contact with the brunette.

"Yeah, we met at the office when I was dropping off a letter to Chad. He said he needed help," Asa took a quick bite of her food before continuing, "so I offered to help him after school so he can catch up."

"But don't you have other things to do other than talk to _him_." Ulrich's voice became cold as Asa felt the conversation heat up.

"No, actually I don't. Also, why do you care?" the table became silent, not even Odd had anything to say.

"I care because William is bad news."

"Oh yeah, how is he bad? Cause he got kicked out of his last school? Or is it because he was sick and missed a lot of school?" Asa narrowed her eyes at her brother as their faces got closer and voices got louder.

"No, he is just not a good guy believe me."

"That's it? Am I just not supposed to talk to anyone unless I get them approved by you? Ugh, Ulrich, you are so childish!" Asa grabbed her tray and stormed off, dumping the contents into the trash.

"Ulrich, old pal, that was _not_ the way to handle that one buddy." Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder but it quickly got shrugged off.

"Well it's not like I can tell her the real reason William is a bad guy. It's not like I can go 'hey Asa William is a bad guy cause he was brainwashed by a supervirus that is bent on destroying the world. Bye.'" Ulrich glared at the blond boy.

"That's true. Also, who knows what would happen if Ulrich did tell Asa the truth. I mean she has been asking us what we do whenever we vanish; I'm not sure how much longer we can lie to her." Aelita pitched in trying to defuse the tension building between Odd and Ulrich.

"Aelita's right, maybe we can free William from Xana and shut down the supercomputer. Then hopefully we don't have to lie anymore." Jeremie claimed, fixing his glasses.

The rest of the group ate in silence, not knowing that William was watching their every move. A smile crept onto the boy's face as he watched the warriors and plotted.

* * *

The school day went by quickly, Asa and Ulrich had begun talking to each other during lunch and all seemed well.

"Oh hey, Odd and Aelita think you guys could help me out after school?" Asa asked the two and she began to dine into the giant heap of spaghetti that was on her tray.

"Sure, I'd love to." Aelita smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. What exactly are we helping you with?" Odd asked.

"Also didn't you tell William you would help him?" Yumi pitched in.

"Yeah, but during English, he told me he had a project to work on so we're just gonna reschedule. Also, Principal Delmas said I could turn one of the old rooms next to Art into a clothing room so I could still do my sewing and stuff."

"No way? Asa that's incredible!" Ulrich felt overjoyed to hear that his sister could still pursue her dream of fashion.

"Yeah I talked to him when I first joined and he said Jim finished cleaning out all the dusty stuff so I just need to set it up. He ordered me mirrors and lights and a lot of my old mannequins just got in the other day. Thanks, guys I really appreciate it." Asa smiled at her friends, believing that life at Kadic Academy wouldn't be so bad.

Odd and Aelita met Asa in the abandoned room. Asa opened the door and turned on the light.

"Wow this room is going to need a lot of work," she claimed as the three began to look around. The wooden flooring was coated in dust and the paint on the walls had begun to chip and crack. The was one window in the room and even that needed cleaning.

"Well then let's get to work." Aelita smiled as she handed Asa a rag and Odd a broom.

The three friends began to wipe down the walls, window and sweep the floor. The room was beginning to look a lot better when suddenly Aelita's phone rang.

"Yes, Jeremie? Oh really, ok I'll be on my way." Aelita quickly hung up the phone and whispered into Odd's ear. She then bolted out the room.

"Aelita?" Asa called after her, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Asa, I'll still help you and Aelita said she'll be right back. Jeremie just needed some help." Odd smiled at the girl as he grabbed a few paint buckets and brushes. "Let's get painting!" he yelled with joy.

Asa giggled and grabbed one of the buckets and began to work on the opposite wall of Odd. The two were just about done with painting when suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Huh, hey what's going on?" Asa ran to the door and tried to open it, even pushing on it with her shoulder.

"Uh, this is bad." Odd claimed as he tried to reach the window.

"Here step on this." Asa put a box down by Odd's feet and watched as climbed on top of it. "Any luck?" She asked.

"No it won't budge either. Guess we're stuck in here till Aelita gets back." Odd said, sitting on top of the box.

"Yeah, strange though the door doesn't lock and neither does the window. I wonder why they won't open." Asa pondered.

"I don't know but is it hot in here or something?" Odd asked, trying to cool himself off with his hand. "Huh, hey Jeremie what's up? No! Okay well, Asa and I are stuck in the old room, the door and window won't open and it seems to be getting hot in here." Odd rambled off as began to feel a bit light headed.

"Odd I really don't feel good. I need to...sit." the girl collapsed against the wall, her eyes barely staying open.

 _"Odd you need to cover your mouth! Asa's too!_ Asa could hardly make out Jeremie's voice as the world began to fade in her mind. Her eyes quickly opened when she felt a piece of cloth against her face. She looked up to see Odd holding a sleeve of his shirt to his mouth and nose and the other sleeve on her's.

"Odd what's going on?" her voice muffled out.

"There was a gas leak, that's why it was getting hot in here but don't worry Jeremie is getting help so as long as we keep our mouths covered we should make it." Even though she couldn't see his mouth, Asa felt Odd smile down at her and she leaned into him.

* * *

"So Jeremie where's Odd?" Yumi asked as the three teens raced through the forest sector of Lyoko.

"Not coming, he and Asa are stuck in the room and it's looking grim so hurry." Jeremie's voice filled their heads and they each quickened their pace.

"Is Asa alright?" Ulrich asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I told Odd to cover her mouth but we won't know until that tower is deactivated. You guys better hurry if we can make it in time we won't have to go back."

"Yeah that's easier said than done; look!" Ulrich stopped, the tower barely in his sights as he pointed forward. There stood William, Xana's mark printed on his forehead as he smiled at the warriors.

"I guess we now know why he canceled on Asa tonight." Aelita attempted to joke as William charged towards them.

"Less joking more fighting!" Jeremie yelled from the sidelines. Yumi flipped backward, avoiding numerous shots aimed at her and threw her fans into the air. Two enemies fell while Ulrich and William charged at each other.

The two boys continued to slash at each other, trying to aim their blows as the girls ran past them. William tried to turn away but Ulrich made sure to keep his attention. Aelita ran towards the tower with Yumi at her side, protecting the pinkette from any nearby enemies. William wailed in anger when Aelita entered the tower and began to deactivate it. William fled in a black fog as the Lyoko warriors watched the red fade away from the tower and be replaced with a gorgeous glowing silver.

Jeremie quickly devirtualized his friends and the three raced to the old room where Odd and Asa were locked in. Ulrich opened the door to find Asa unconscious in Odd's arms, a look of worry on his face.

"Ulrich she won't wake up but she's breathing." Odd wobbly stood up with Asa in his arms as Yumi and Jeremie ran over to help stabilize him.

Aelita ran ahead with Ulrich right behind in his arms while Jeremie and Yumi were helping Odd walk to the nurse's office. The pinkette pounded on the door until Nurse Yolanda finally opened up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Students are supposed to be in bed." Nurse Yolanda scorned the group until her eyes laid on the unconscious girl.

"Nurse Yolanda please help my sister. There was some sort of gas leak and she won't wake up." Ulrich pleaded, not taking his eyes off his sister.

"Oh my, hurry get her inside and on one of the beds. I'll start taking vitals, did anyone else breath in the gas?" The nurse quickly began to grab various needles and bags.

"Yeah Odd did, here he comes," Yumi claimed as the three limped into the room.

"Ok Odd laydown. Aelita and Yumi I could use your help while Ulrich and Jeremie go get Principal Delmas." Yolanda looked over at the boys, clearing not asking them to go but demanding them.

Ulrich stared hesitantly at his sister, not wanting to leave her side. He only looked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ulrich, I will take care of her." Yolanda smiled down at the boy, reassurance in her gaze. Ulrich nodded and followed Jeremie out of the nurse's office and towards Principal Delmas.


	3. Chapter 3

_If he closed his eyes he could still feel and smell her as she leaned against him. He watched as a few strands of hair fell on her face until he gently moved them back behind her ear. He held his breath as he stared at the gentle moving of her chest as she breathed deeply. Her body was warm as she leaned against him, he had put one arm around her and the other held his shirt to her face to help her breath. He could almost smell the perfume she wore as it filled the room along with the scentless gas._

"Hey Odd! Helloooo! Earth to Odd!" the boy opened his eyes to see Jeremie's hand waving in front of his face.

"Oh hey Jeremie, what's up?" Odd asked in an almost dazed voice.

"Uh, did you forget? We are going to go meet Ulrich at the nurse's office to check up on Asa." At the sound of her name Odd's ears picked up as did the rest of his body.

"Oh yeah, I did forget! Well let's get going." Odd grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of the classroom and down the boys met up with Yumi and Aelita outside the doors.

"Hey, is Ulrich here?" Jeremie asked as he looked down both hallways.

"Yes, he got here early to check on Asa and said he would come get us depending on how she was feeling." Aelita filled them in.

"Well I'm not just gonna stand around and wait." Odd pushed open the door although everyone around him protested.

"Ulrich just leave!" the group froze in their spots, fearing to even breath as they heard Asa yell.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! You never keep me in the dark about anything, mostly, so just talk to me!" Ulrich yelled back. Nurse Yolanda came around from the curtain shaking her head.

"My suggestion to you four would be to turn around now those two have been yelling for at least five minutes." the nurse told the group as she headed down the hallway.

Everyone exchanged a look before drawing the curtain and peering inside. Asa was laying on the bed still in her clothes from last night while Ulrich was standing beside her, his hands on the bed.

"I told you it was nothing!" Asa yelled once again.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be yelling!"

"Okay that is enough!" Yumi stormed into the small area and stood between the arguing twins. Ulrich took a step back while Asa threw herself onto the bed and covered her head with the sheet.

"Everyone get out!" She yelled through the cotton. Yumi glared at Ulrich until he finally subsided and walked out of the room followed by Jeremie and Aelita. Yumi was the next one to leave and she gave Odd a questioning look as she passed him.

"Come on Odd, you heard her," Yumi said but when she looked into Odd's eyes, she knew he wasn't leaving.

Odd closed the door behind Yumi and walked over to Asa's bed, sitting down on the chair next to her. He didn't say anything and didn't look at her even as the brunette crawled out from underneath the sheet.

"So let me guess you're going to ask what that was all about." Asa folded her arms and glared at the blond.

"Nah, I'll bug Ulrich about it later. I do want to ask if you're feeling better since last night."Odd glanced at the girl and saw that her expression shifted, caught off guard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nurse Yolanda says I can rest here until the end of the day then start classes back up on Monday." Asa drew her knees close to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad." Odd smiled at the girl and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled back at him.

"Hey, Asa I got you some lilies to help cheer you up. I know how dragging a plain room like this is." William smiled as he walked in carrying a bouquet of white and pink lilies.

"Oh William, these are lovely and you remembered my favorite flower! Odd isn't William just the sweetest!" Odd watched as Asa's face lit up with joy and she threw her arms around William while thanking him over and over for the flowers. Odd stood up, gave the two one last look before leaving the room.

The boy quietly walked to his next class, knowing he'd be late and Ms. Hertze would have some remark for him. The boy walked into class and told the teacher where he had been and she excused his tardiness much to his surprise. Odd then took his seat next to Ulrich with Jeremie and Aelita behind him.

"So did Asa tell you anything?" Ulrich asked, his tone sharp towards his best friend.

"Nope, she just said she was fine to rest for the day then return to class on Monday. William is visiting with her now though." Odd felt himself practically spit out the boy's name as it crossed his lips. Ms. Hertze snapped the boys' attention and they continued the rest of the class in silence.

* * *

Once the day was over Aelita strolled down the halls and towards her room. Once she opened the door though she gasped in shocked as the floor was littered with shredded paper.

"Asa what's going on?" the girl asked her roommate, who was sitting on her bed and ripping up more paper.

"Sorry for the mess, just had to get some frustration out! Don't worry though that's the last of it." Asa hopped down from her bed and began to pick up the pieces and throw them into the trash can.

"Last of what?" Aelita asked, helping her friend pick up the pieces.

"The last of everything! Photos, letters, tiny things that he sent me when I moved here, everything. Now it's all garbage." Aelita peered into the trash to find an adorable stuffed bunny that had been stomping on or squished in some way at the bottom.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Aelita sat on her bed as she watched Asa clear out most of her knick-knacks.

"Chad and I are done. My friend, Serpinza, sent me this photo of Chad with another girl and they were kissing. When I called Chad, and he finally answered, I confronted him and he didn't deny a thing! He said, 'well yeah I'm gonna be kissing someone else it's not like I have you here to kiss.' Seriously? I thought we had something really special we were together for a year before I moved! Also, he told me that no matter the distance he would always love me and nothing would change well guess what Chad! Distance changes everything I suppose!" Aelita waited patiently as Asa continued her rant and paced in front of her. Finally, the girl jumped onto her bed and grabbed a pillow to hug tightly. Aelita slowly stepped down from her own bed to join Asa as her friend began to sob into the pillow.

"There, there Asa, get it all out. We're always here for you." Aelita rubbed the girl's back as she continued to cry loudly into her pillow.

"Thank you Aelita and please don't tell Ulrich or anyone." Asa wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat up.

"Sure but are you sure? I mean why don't you want Ulrich to know?"

"He gets protective and acts like I'm a breakable doll or something. Its crazy like this one time when we were little this boy liked me and to show it he would push me down. One day Ulrich saw this boy push me down and for like weeks he wouldn't leave my side. He got everything for me and it was so suffocating. I have no idea if he's grown out of it but I really don't feel like finding out now." Asa laid on her back and waited for Aelita to join her.

"Hey Asa did you see this?" Ulrich handed his sister a flyer from the cafeteria wall as he sat down for breakfast.

"Oh cool I guess Sissy is hosting a fashion show this weekend!" Asa said in excitement.

"Yeah I saw it and thought you should enter, especially since we got that old room set up."

"Sweet but I will need some models, it says here that there are three different stages: Swimsuit, Formal and Designer's Choice. Aelita, Yumi would you like to my models?" Asa looked over at her girlfriends with a smirk on her face.

"Sure."

"I'm in but that's only two models you need three." Yumi pointed out.

"Duh, I'll be the third. I'll sketch up some designs for each of us in the three categories and you guys can tell me which ones you like." with a giggle, Asa got up from her spot and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well this should be fun." Aelita smiled at the group as they collectively laughed.

"Ok so Yumi is doing swimsuit, Aelita is formal and I'll do Designer Choice." Aelita, Yumi, and Asa were walking towards the old room, looking through Asa's sketches.

"These are so gorgeous I can't wait to see them and wear them!" Aelita became giddy with excitement as Asa entered the room and began to take their measurements.

"Oh yeah it's going to be great. Ok so Yumi you are closer to mannequin 4 and Aelita with your height I'll have your outfit on mannequin 7." Asa began to grab different fabrics and lay them on the long, white tables.

"Oh hey Yumi, Jeremie wants to see us real fast," Aelita said as she glanced down at her phone.

"Man, you guys disappear a lot. Why is that?" Asa asked but as she turned around to face her friends they were gone. "Yeah, that's the only answer I ever get," the girl sighed and continued her work.

A few minuted went by and as Asa was cutting out a lining for the swimsuit she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you guys came back. That was fast," she turned around with a smile that quickly faded from her face as she glanced at the white, faceless head of a mannequin. She quickly let out a scream and ducked out of the way as one more arm swung towards her. Asa ran towards the door trying to escape the nightmare behind her when another body stood in her way.

* * *

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich would fight off a large group of creatures as Aelita ran towards the tower to deactivate it.

"This is too easy. Where's William?" Yumi asked as the group defeated the last of Xana's monsters.

"Yes that is puzzling. Well thankfully this time it was easy and I'll start sending you guys back." Jeremie claimed as he began to type on his computer to bring his friends back to reality.

"Well at least we didn't have to return to the past. Thankfully Xana won't get any stronger." Aelita said as the group began to head back to the school.

"Wait what is going on?" Ulrich stopped in his tracks and pointed his finger. The group followed Ulrich's point to see Asa leaning against one of the walls as she smiled at William.

"I promise I'm fine William. Thank you for taking me to the nurse and saving me from those mannequins. That was way crazy." Asa giggled as she pushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"Uh, hey Asa what happened?" Ulrich ran up to his sister to find a brace on her left wrist.

"Oh Ulrich I tried calling you but as usual you didn't answer. Thank you again, William and I'll text you later." Asa smiled at the boy as she walked away with her brother. "These crazy mannequins started attacking me and yes I know that sounds crazy but it happened. They attacked me and I sprained my wrist before William came and saved me. I guess the mannequins are like electronic so he poured water on them to short circuit their wires or something. It totally worked and I'm fine now my question. Where were you? Why didn't you answer my call? I mean who knows what would have happened if William hadn't shown up." Asa was glaring at her brother and the rest of the group as she waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry Asa but like I said before its just something I can't tell you. I really wish I could though." Ulrich tried his best to plead with his sister in order for her to forgive him.

"Well then guess for once we both have our secrets." Asa turned away and left her brother and his friends speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light filtered through the small window as Aelita woke from her slumber to find Asa humming while she brushed her auburn hair.

"Morning, you're in a good mood." Aelita yawned as she stretched.

"Morning and yeah. I woke up to this!" Asa bounced off her bed, throwing her hairbrush onto the ground as her phone lit up in front of Aelita's face. The pinkette squinted as her eyes adjusted to bright light suddenly pushed in front of her.

"'Hey cutie, how did you sleep?'" she read the text aloud, "ooh is that a smiley face? Who sent you this?" Aelita giggled as she began to gather her clothes and shower stuff.

"William did! He actually texted me first!" Asa jumped onto her bed as she squealed with happiness. Aelita's eyes widened and she quickly turned away from her roommate. Aelita dismissed herself and left for the showers, her heart racing.

When Aelita was alone and the water running she finally allowed herself to think clearly. How can I ruin Asa's happiness? William is still under Xana's control, what if Xana is using William? I need to talk to Jeremie, when I get out I should message him and see if he'll meet me before class. The pinkette decided her plan and finished her shower, messaging her friend before leaving the room. It didn't take long for Aelita's phone to vibrate, Jeremie responded and wanted everyone to meet him at the vending machine. Shoving her phone back into her pocket and quickened her pace through the hallway.

It wasn't long till she rounded the corner to find her friends waiting for her.

"Hey Aelita, what was the emergency?" Ulrich greeted the pinkette as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Well it's not really an emergency but I'm worried about Asa and William. What if this is one of Xana's plans?"

"I think its fine as long as they aren't like dating, right?" Yumi pitched in.

"Yeah isn't that what we discussed last time?" Jeremie stated.

"I think they might be getting a little serious. William sent her a text this morning and I'm pretty sure they were messaging all night too. What if he starts getting her alone or something?" Aelita responded.

"Oh hmm, that be the case." Jeremie studied his hand, his mind racing with thoughts.

"Maybe we should have someone keep tabs on Asa? Just...just to make sure she is safe." Odd threw the idea out and he saw everyone's eyes light up with an agreement.

"That sounds good. I can be with her after dinner, I'll ask if I can help her with the fashion show. Also, I can wait and walk with her to breakfast in the morning too!" Aelita's smile entered her face as she felt useful to the group.

"Sounds good, I have first and third period with her," Jeremie claimed.

"I have third with her and William. Also during fifth, I can see if I can get any information from him." Yumi claimed.

"I have seventh period Art with her and I can walk her to dinner too." Odd sheepishly added.

"Ok, so we almost have her covered most of the day which is good. Let's go get something to eat before school starts." Jeremie began to walk away along with Yumi and Aelita.

Odd took a step forward but was suddenly yanked back.

"Ok, what's up? You are never that quiet." Ulrich turned the boy around so they were staring at each other.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Odd quickly avoided his friend's harsh gaze.

"Spit. It. Out. Or I won't give you the extra brownie on Thursdays anymore." Ulrich threatened.

"But you don't even like the extra chocolate chips that they mix in the batter!" Odd defended himself.

"Too bad I'll just throw it away." Ulrich crossed his arms as he waited for his friend to surrender.

"Fine, I think...I think I might..." Odd grumbled out the last part of his sentence, causing Ulrich to intense his stare.

"What was that last part?"

"I think I like Asa, like like her. When we got stuck in that room during Xana's attack it just happened." Odd turned away once again but he allowed himself to be pulled to face Ulrich's glare.

"No, you don't like her, got it? You will NOT chase after my sister so she can just be another one of the women to slap you cause you screw up." Ulrich spat the words at his friend's face before turning and walking away towards the cafeteria.

"Wow, overprotective much?" Odd whispered before following his 'friend'.

* * *

In the cafeteria, things seemed to be getting worse for Ulrich as Odd entered the scene. The two standing over the table glaring at each other while everyone just stared in question as to what was going to happen next.

"Why do you think you are the boss of me?!" Asa yelled.

"Cause I know him and I know it is a bad idea to go out on a date with him!" Ulrich yelled back.

"You are an awful brother!" Asa stormed out of the cafeteria, Ulrich following after her.

"Really I'm an awful brother for looking out for his twin sister?" Ulrich continued the argument outside in the courtyard. He was thankful that it was empty.

"Please, you only look out for me when it is convenient for you! Where was this super protective brother when those crazy things attacked me? Where were you when the room was filling with gas and I almost died? Seriously Ulrich where were you?!" Asa's words defused the situation.

"You're right. I'm an awful brother but I still don't want you to go out with William."

"Seriously? Why is he so bad? Tell me!" Asa watched as Ulrich sat down on the pavement and she joined him.

"I've told you this a hundred times. This is a secret I have to keep." Ulrich sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You know I think the last time I told you that you said you had a secret too. What is it?"

"Really? You want me to share my secrets but not yours?" Asa laughed lightly at the situation.

"Yeah, but I'm serious what's your secret?" Ulrich stared at his sister.

"Ok fine, Brad and I broke up."

"Well yeah, I already knew that."

"Seriously? How did you find out?"

"Aelita told me that I already knew that. You wouldn't just go out with William if you were still with Brad." Asa knocked her shoulder into Ulrich's and they both laughed.

"Well, then any more questions? School is gonna start soon." Asa asked as the twins stared at the sky.

"Yeah, why did you have to make the choice to come here or stay? Like I know why you chose to come here but did dad say why you had to make the choice?"

"Dad hasn't told you? Or mom?" Asa looked at her brother with a mixture of shock and worry.

"No, they haven't told me anything."

"Ulrich, mom, and dad are finalizing the divorce... Its no longer the separation they both have a lawyer and filing and everything. It's straining both of their paychecks so they couldn't afford both schools."

"Oh..." Ulrich sighed along with his sister.

"Yeah, totally sucks."

"At least we get to actually see each other every day. I really missed you, Asa." Ulrich looked at his sister with a smile.

"I missed you to Ulrich." Asa smiled back at her brother before leaning on his shoulder as they waited for the cafeteria to empty. "I'm still going on that date tonight. Bye!" Asa jolted up from her spot and ran towards the school laughing as her brother protested after her.

* * *

Soon the school day ended and Asa tried to rush putting her things away until her pencil box broke open.

"Ugh really?!" she groaned as she got on her knees and began to pick up her things.

"In a rush huh?" Asa looked up to see Odd smiling down at her. He also got on his knees and helped her collect her things.

"Yeah, I've got a date tonight with William." Asa smiled as continued to pick up her mess.

"Oh really? What are you two going to do? Not really much to do on campus." Odd asked as he handed her the last pencil off the ground.

"He said he was going to take me for a walk in the park that's connected through the woods. We got permission to go so we won't get in trouble." Asa collected her stuff and threw her backpack over her shoulder and the two began to walk out of the classroom.

"Well, I hope you have a good time. See you tomorrow." Odd rushed away from the girl. Asa shrugged off his weirdness and continued on her way, excited.

In her room, Asa prepared for the date. She put on an electric blue dress that ended just below her knees along with matching sandals. She tied her hair up in an updo tied together with blue pins that sparkled in the light.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Aelita claimed as she entered to room.

"Thanks! I'm trying to get ready cause I have to meet William under the big oak tree outside of the science lab soon."

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Aelita asked.

"No William said he asked the cafeteria ladies for a picnic and I guess they said ok. He's so sweet!" Asa squealed as she finished putting in her earrings.

"Well, uh, have fun." Aelita forced a smile as Asa headed out the door.

* * *

Ulrich's phone vibrated as the boys gathered in Jeremie's room.

"Aelita said Asa just headed out. I'm gonna go keep an eye on her while you guys watch Lyoko." Ulrich claimed before leaving the room as Jeremie continued to search through the virtual world.

Ulrich searched behind the trees until he finally found his sister. She was leaning against the large oak tree, wearing a blue dress and checking her phone. A lump formed in Ulrich's throat and he struggled to swallow it down as he waited for William to show up.

Minutes passed and Ulrich began to check his phone also as he watched Asa begin to get agitated. It started with her checking her phone more often, then she began to drum her fingers against the bark or tapping her foot on the ground. It progressed to her pacing around the tree and she even tried calling him. Ulrich glanced back down at his phone to find messages blinking on his screen.

 ** _Jeremie: Xana is attacking. Ulrich is William with Asa?_**

 ** _Jeremie: Ulrich answer I need to know what to expect._**

 ** _Jeremie: William is on Lyoko, we need your help!_**

Ulrich sighed as he shoved his phone back in his pocket before he began to feel something fall on his head. He looked up to find dark clouds forming above the school as the rain began to sprinkle down. Ulrich shielded his head as more rain began to fall, he could barely make out Asa's figure in front of him as she curled up under the tree. His heart ached for his sister but he knew his friend's needed him more. Ulrich stood up and began to run towards the factory.

The battle lasted longer than usual. Yumi continued to try her usual strategy by trying to reach William with her voice while Odd and Ulrich tried attacking him. Odd was the first one down then went Ulrich. After they virtualized Ulrich headed out to find Asa while Odd and Jeremie watched the battle in Lyoko. Yumi avoided William's attacks with grace while distracting him long enough for Aelita to sneak away towards the activated tower. William yelled in protest as the pinkette vanished inside the glowing red tower. With defeat written across his face, William saw a chance to escape and he took it as the red began to fade from the tower. Yumi sighed in relief as Jeremie began to virtualize her and Aelita.

Ulrich raced through trees as the sun began shining through the clouds. Confused he wondered why Xana's attack was only to cause a rainstorm but he didn't worry too much, he worried about Asa.

He didn't find relief though when he found Asa still crouched under the oak tree. Her shoulders trembled, either from the cold or from crying. Ulrich was about to run towards his sister but stopped in his tracks when he saw William running towards her.

"Asa, I'm sorry." the girl lifted her head and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. She smiled up at the boy as he stretched out a hand for her. Asa took it quickly and Ulrich watched as she curled into William as he opened an umbrella. Ulrich continued to watch as his sister and his enemy walked across the trees together, their silhouettes vanishing from his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello, sorry I've been so absent! I'm going to try and finish this story up, hopefully I can accomplish this without watering down everything I had planned. Happy reading (:

The students at Kadic Academy were becoming antsy with the summer quickly approaching. They impatiently waited for the sun shine through the clouds as rain poured outside their classrooms. Asa was quietly sowing in the room, trying to getting the remaining features of her outfits done before the Fashion Show. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought about the excitement that competition brought her.She loved the thrill of judges looking over her designs and the anticipation of her name being called as the winner. She also couldn't wait to hear Ulrich's response to finally being able to see her designs in person. She always sent him photos but they do little to compared to seeing with his own eyes under the bright lights. Every diamond and rhinestone glimmers all the glitters sparkle just the right way and the world itself looks darker once they vanish behind the curtains.

"Asa? Asa, are you in your room again?" Ulrich's voice snapped Asa back to the word around her and her fingers stopped their stitching in time for her to turn around and see her brother standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" She asked, placing more pins into the dark fabric.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Uh since like nine I think. I ate breakfast and came right down to finish the designs." Asa sat up from her seat and walked over to a tall mannequin and began to place the fabric around, making sure it fit the way she wanted it to.

"Well its lunch time, we all got our food and noticed you weren't there. Come and eat." Ulrich said, stepping to the side to let his sister through.

"Yeah okay, I'm coming right back though." Asa sighed as she pulled the pins from between her lips and placed them back in their rightful drawer.

The siblings began walking through the hallways having their usual conversation as they made their way to the lunchroom.

"I still don't see why you have such a big problem with me wanting to date William." Asa sighed, already tired of their squabbling.

"Because, like I've said before he isn't a good guy. He has done things that you wouldn't agree to."

"Oh and I'm sure you're not going to tell me a single thing he's done because its all part of your big secret?"

"Well, yeah. I hate keeping this from you but I need to, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Ulrich but you do nothing to fix it." Asa grabbed her tray as they entered the cafeteria and began to pile food onto it. She sighed heavily as Ulrich continued to apologize and try to reason with her to not pursue William.

"Well too bad, until you can give me a solid piece of evidence as to why I shouldn't try with William then I'm going to try. Speaking of which, I'm going to try right now and go have lunch with him. Bye." Asa waved back Ulrich's protests as she began to head towards William who was sitting all alone.

"Hey, are you going to eat?" Asa asked and she took the seat across from the boy.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there and yeah I was going to but my stomach isn't feeling up to it now." William shrugged with a light laugh as he stared at his full tray.

"Oh, any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really, I have to go to the doctor's after lunch to get checked up on and then I'll most likely rest or hang out if you'd like." He smiled at the girl as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Well I'm going to finish up on my designs for the Fashion Show if you can make some time to com help me."

Across from the cafeteria Ulrich sulked and slowly ate his lunch. Aelita and Jeremie were talking about more ways to free William from X.A.N.A's control while Yumi silently ate while Odd shoveled food into his mouth.

"Oh Jeez Odd can you actually chew your food?" Ulrich asked as he watched plates stack up beside his roommate's tray.

"I am chewing!" Odd grumble out between swallows of food. Ulrich sighed and tried to eat more as he watched his sister continue to swoon over his nemesis.

"Ulrich I'm sure Asa will be careful and hopefully soon we can free William once and for all." Aelita said kindly putting gentle hand on Ulrich's.

"Yeah but she's already been in danger since she got here and it seems like she's a main target for attacks. I just don't get it." Ulrich hissed, putting his fork down and handing his left over food to Odd.

"Yes that does seem strange but maybe X.A.N.A can see that she is related to you and is trying to distract you from defeating him?" Odd pitched in, happily accepting more food onto his plate.

"That could be it, what do you think Yumi? You've been silent since we all sat down." Jeremie asked, drawing the group's attention over to the silent Asian.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, maybe." Yumi claimed, half-heartily. The group slowly fell silent as lunch time drew to a close. Slowly the students began to empty their trays and leave to do their own things, Asa headed back to do her sowing while the group went to Jeremie's room. Ulrich and Odd sat on Jeremie's bed as Aelita and Jeremie tried out different plans to try and solve their crisis, the room was oddly silent as Yumi leaned against the wall staring at her phone.

"So Yumi what's going on? You've been weirdly quiet like all day." Ulrich asked, trying to draw the girl's attention.

"Nothing is going on. I'm just going to head out, message me if you need me." Yumi walked out of the room, leaving her friend's silence.

The girl walked through the halls of Kadic Academy trying to find William, she desperately needed to talk to him and he wasn't replying to any of her messages or calls. She found herself walking through the park and was surprised to see him sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky. Her mind flashed back to the countless conversations they would have under trees about the world around them as they grew closer and closer. Yumi's heart ached for those moments as she slowly approached the boy. As she got closer her began to notice how he didn't look different or out of the ordinary. She knew he was being controlled by a super virus but from where she stood he just looked like a regular middle school student just enjoying their weekend.

"Uh, hey William, mind if I sit down?" She asked, her body trembling.

"Sure Yumi, I saw you've been calling me a lot, why?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the sky even as the girl sat beside him.

Asa stretched her arms and sighed relief as she finished up the first of three outfits. Confidently she hung it on the mannequin and admired her work. She went back to begin the second outfit as her phone let out a light ding.

Hey wanna meet in the park for a bit? The girl let out a squeal of delight as she saw the message and quickly cleaned up her mess before heading to the park to meet up with William. Another message appeared letting her know to meet at the usual spot which was a bench under one of the trees. Asa quickened her pace as she neared the tree, the bench coming into view. The smile drained from her face along with her blood as she saw William and Yumi standing under the tree. William had his arms around Yumi as her eyes closed and her lips pushed together awaiting a kiss. Asa's blood began to boil as she regained her stride and confronted the two.

"What's going on?" She said loud enough to draw their attention but not loud enough to yell.

"Oh hi Asa, I didn't see you there." William tried to defend himself as Yumi smirked and began to walk away. Asa huffed and pushed past the boy and followed the girl.

"Yumi, wait up!" Asa called but it feel on deaf ears as Yumi continued on her path. Unknown to two the group changed location as were now standing by the vending machines enjoying some sodas. They all looked up as they heard Asa continue to call out Yumi's name.

"Oh hey I wonder what's up with that? Asa looks really mad too." Aelita pointed out right as Yumi turned on her heel.

"What?" The girl asked, glaring at the brunette.

"Mind telling me what I just saw?" Asa asked, barely coming up to the girl's shoulder.

"I guess William just isn't into you as much as you thought he was. Look I know he seems charming him and I used to date actually so I know when he really likes someone." Yumi sneered at the girl.

"What is going on? Why is Yumi talking like that?" Jeremie wondered aloud as the group continued to watch the fight unfold.

"Really? You think that is news to me? William already told me, he told me all about you and all the things you told him. Ugh you act so superior to everyone when you're the most outcast of us all. Whatever I'm out of here." Asa turned with tears in her eyes headed away from everyone only looking back to see the group surrounding Yumi, not trying to even come close to Asa.

"Ugh Yumi is such a..such a…ugh." Asa grumbled as she furiously worked on her ext design, ignoring the numerous dings and buzzes her phone was making. Asa hissed as her finger caught the needle of the machine and she instinctively brought it to her mouth as she searched for the first aid kit.

"Hey, uh, sorry about what you saw earlier." The girl froze as a voice entered the room. With a groan she turned to find William fidgeting in the doorway.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer any of my messages, I got worried."

"Oh now you worried about me?" Asa felt the words spilling out of her mouth faster than she wanted.

"I'm sorry really I am. Yumi came and talked to me and she just reminded me of all these emotions I used to feel for her, I promise I wasn't going to kiss her. I really like you Asa and I don't want any secrets or anything to stand between us." William walked towards the girl, putting his hands on her trembling shoulders and trying desperately to look into her eyes. Asa met his gaze as William wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Promise you won't keep anything from me?"

"I promise."

"Yumi really what did you do?" Ulrich asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I did what we all should have done! Now maybe Asa will stop asking questions and won't be near William anymore." Yumi replied.

"That was not the way to do that." Ulrich stormed off, leaving the rest of the group to interrogate Yumi.

Ulrich made his way towards Asa's workshop, hoping to find her alone. As he entered the room his jaw fell as he saw William embrace her their lips locked.

"So much for your master plan Yumi." He muttered as he turned and left his sister in the arms of danger.

After their kiss Asa and William broke away so she could work but William stayed behind to keep her company. She giggled at his jokes as she began to stitch together new pieces of fabric.

"Wow you are really talented, these look amazing."William claimed as he examined Asa's work.

"Thanks I've always loved doing this since my grandma first taught me cross stitching. I used to make flowers on pillows and towels then moved up to making my own clothes."

"Wow, that's awesome. I never really heard Ulrich talk about your family I don't think even Yumi knows anything."

"Yeah, Ulrich really never felt at ease around our parents. Its probably because our parents were constantly at each other's throats most of our childhood. Then I got accepted into a school in New York and Ulrich stayed. What about your family?" Asa asked, turning her attention away from the machine to look over at William. Suddenly the machine stopped working just as the lights began to go out.

"What on Earth?" William asked as he grabbed his phone and turned on his flashlight.

"Guess the power has gone out, looks like I'm done for night." Asa giggled, also turning on the flashlight on her phone.

"Well wanna stay down here till everything turns back on?"

"Hm, we could but I'd rather find Ulrich and see how everything's turned out since."

"But Ulrich didn't even try to check on you. He instantly went after Yumi, they all did."

"Yeah but I still should check on him."

"Maybe call him or something?"

"That's a good idea." Asa dialed Ulrich's phone and William watched her expression change as it continued to ring.

"No answer?"

"As usual. They're so dodgy sometimes." Asa sighed as she slid down the wall.

"Yeah? I guess they really don't tell you anything?" William said, sitting next to her.

"No and every time I ask they just say 'sorry we cant tell you, it's a secret.' Like how bad can one secret really be?"

"They really didn't tell you? So how can you trust them if they don't even trust you?" Asa stared at William and sat quietly processing his words.

On Lyoko Ulrich, Odd and Yumi dodged enemies while Aelita tried to attack as many as she could without being hit. Slowly X.A.N.A's creatures fell as the Lyoko warriors raced towards the glowing red tower.

"Man this was really easy. The tower wasn't even active for that long!" Odd exclaimed as Aelita entered the tower.

"He's right, normally there would be more than a few cubes and William would've showed up." Yumi said, glancing around for any hidden enemies.

"Doubtful, William sure was busy when the attack started." Ulrich growled as he leaned against a digital tree.

"What?" Odd asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Ugh really don't want to relive it."

"Come on tell me." Odd looked at Ulrich with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I went to find Asa alone and instead there was William, kissing her."

"Wait they were kissing?!" Yumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah so thanks Yumi for driving her right into William, and possibly X.A.N.A's, arms. Great plan."

"Seriously, if William is still under X.A.N.A's control then why does he care so much about Asa? Do you think this is part of a bigger plan?" Odd asked, his voice no longer light.

"I'm not sure but we should try to keep Asa as close as possible. If X.A.N.A is planning something then we need to stay on our toes." Jeremie's voice rang through their heads as the tower's light changed from the deep red to a light silver.

Ulrich and Odd walked slowly back to their room, waving goodbye to the others.

"Well at least we can go to bed at a reasonable hour this time." Ulrich yawned into his hand as they passed by numerous doors. The two finally came up to their cream colored door, thankful to finally be able to rest.

"Uh, what's this?" Odd asked, grabbing a piece of folded paper that was taped to their door.

"What's it say?" Ulrich peered over his roommates shoulder to read the note.

I know EVERYTHING!

"Oh no." The two said in unison, they pulled out their phones ready to dial the numbers when their screens lit up.

"Seems everyone got the same note." Ulrich swallowed, fear and worry swirling in his heads.

"So what do we do now?"


End file.
